Chasing You
by Discord1
Summary: Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku follow Kagome back to her own time through the well. Once there, the well seals itself, trapping them in modern Japan. Kagome's grandfather tries to improve the situation by bestowing a special gift. Unforseen results ensue. K/K!


**Chasing You**

By: Discord

A/N: Even though I've moved on from Inu-Yasha as a series, I still adore its characters (particularly Kouga and Kagome). This is my second K/K fic, and my first new story in four years. It's set around the final manga chapters. I loved the real ending, but wanted to try a different arc. Enjoy.

--

**Chapter I – The Crossing**

--

Kagome walked, head bent, hands clenched. An overstuffed backpack weighted her shoulders, digging red impressions into skin. Her steps were hurried and determined. She was going home.

A bright light shone from her neck, swaying as she deftly crossed rock and upraised root. The shikon-no-tama, whole for the first time in three years, hung at her collar.

As her heel touched earth, Kagome waited for the familiar voice. The objection to her leaving. The telltale footfalls of rushing bare feet. He knew she wore the jewel and was trying to rid Sengoku Jidai of its presence. He would come. Would protest.

The woods around Kaede-sama's village remained quiet. Kagome glanced behind. Empty path and flattened grass were her only company.

She sped up. Trees brushed each other, watching the girl move as if chased.

She reached the Bone Eater's Well and heaved her bag over its worn, wooden edge. She lifted a foot to the lip. Sound came from the dense trunks and gnarled branches surrounding her. She looked up. Leaves rustled together as a strong gust swept the forest.

"Inu-Yasha?"

The trees continued to creak.

"Are you there?"

Kagome squinted into thick green, trying to see. Sunlight trickled in from the canopy, casting wide shadows. She thought she saw movement in a shadow to her left.

"Oswari!" She yelled.

No impact came. The wind fell away and the leaves stilled.

Kagome instinctively clutched the jewel. She roamed quiet trees, swallowing hard.

He hadn't come.

"Better this way," she whispered.

She palmed the sides of the well, gazing down into its dark depth. Her backpack had already disappeared to the other side. Fingers curled around soft wood, beginning to rot.

Kagome closed eyes and pulled herself up and over. Inky black swallowed her and as the square of light above grew small, she thought she saw a shadow step into it.

--

"Mother!" Sandaled feet plowed through the front door. "Kagome's back!"

A face appeared by the wall. "Take off your shoes Souta."

The boy shook his head. "She's not alone! There are three youkai with her!"

Mrs. Higurashi put hands to hips, eying his approach to carpet. "Three?"

"Yeah," Souta rushed for his mother's hand. "And none of them are Inu-Yasha!"

Her gaze widened. "What?"

"I know! And you're worrying about scuff marks! Come on!"

Together, they ran for the shrine. Loud voices sounded inside and Mrs. Higurashi slowed, pulling Souta to her side.

"Hold on," she tightened grip of his hand. "Give your sister a minute."

"You have to see them!" Souta tugged against her hold. "They look like wolves!"

"All the more reason."

Souta winced as shrill female pierced the air. "She sounds mad."

"I hope they're friends of hers," Mrs. Higurashi bit lip. Another burst erupted and her daughter's language grew more colorful.

"That's why we should look."

"It's rude to eavesdrop."

"Ma, she's _yelling_," Souta rolled eyes with the beginnings of teenager. "She's not trying to hide anything."

"And you're not fooling anyone," she countered. "Just being nosy."

Despite her words, Mrs. Higurashi stepped forward. The pair peered from the door's corner. Squinting into darkness, they found Kagome, poking an angry finger into a man's armored chest. He was scowling down, a head taller. Against the well, two equally-armored men leaned, one holding the strap of Kagome's traveling bag. Each sported long, pointed ears, fur, claws and fangs.

The Higurashi's went unnoticed. The trio of visitors, far from human, would have sensed intrusion, if not for Kagome. Her scent filled the air and volume rose throughout the shrine. She held all attention.

"You're not listening Nee-san," the youkai carrying backpack hefted it to a shoulder. He raised palms for calm. "It's dangerous to carry the shikon-no-tama by yourself."

"We were just worried," the other chimed.

Kagome continued to stare at their comrade. "That doesn't explain why you're _here_," her finger jabbed as if to push out the answer. "How did you cross the barrier Kouga?"

Kouga didn't answer. His scowl darkened.

"Ginta?" Kagome turned to the one with her bag. "How?"

He fidgeted under her gaze. "We just followed you. Jumped in after you disappeared."

Souta guessed the tall one being poked was leader, when he looked back. Ginta fell silent. The boy watched as Kouga grabbed his sister's hand, ignoring her protest. Large claws circled wrist.

"We came to protect you."

She tried yanking her arm back. "I don't need your help. Let go."

He kept hold easily. "I don't see _him_ here."

Kagome flushed. "Because I can take care of myself."

"Not with the shikon-no-tama in plain sight."

"I didn't run into trouble in the forest."

Kouga sighed. He pulled her hand up and over his shoulder, forcing her close. "Because we dispatched the demons trailing you."

Nose at armor, Kagome glared up. "Nobody asked you to."

Souta's eyes widened as a swish of movement behind the youkai seemed to answer Kagome's cold declaration. He was angry.

"Well we're here. Get over it."

Her mouth dropped. "You can't talk to me like that!"

"Why? You are."

The mouth dropped lower. "Am not!"

"Don't be like this," he bared fang. "We just traveled through a well without knowing – or caring – about depth, to make sure you arrived home safe."

"Mission accomplished. Now go."

He frowned. "What's wrong with you?"

"Wrong?" Her voice rose. She pushed against his chest, struggling to pry her forehead from his collar. Kouga resisted. She spoke against skin and his taste filled her mouth. "Everyone treats me like I'm about to break. I don't need chaperones or babysitters. I'm perfectly capable of going places on my own."

"But I smelled you," he pulled her closer. "You were scared," they exchanged air.

"Not from what you think."

"Try me."

"No."

"Do you get this worked up with Inu-koro?"

She matched his frown. "Don't bring him into this."

"You obviously have him in mind."

Indignation flared. "Stop."

"Hit a nerve?"

"You're being a jerk!"

"Imitating the best!"

"Y-You!" She grew louder. "Oswari!"

Kouga's eyebrow rose. He glanced to his comrades. Their stares turned curious.

"We're not dogs Nee-san," Ginta peered over. "Why yell like that?"

The other, hair high in a mohawk, straightened. "Isn't that the subduing spell you use on Inu-koro?"

Kagome's blush returned.

Kouga rolled eyes. "And you're _not _thinking of him? Right."

Souta saw the movement again, a flash of jerking fur.

"Look Ma! They have _tails_!"

The group in the shrine turned. Kagome's mouth dropped.

"Souta! Mama!"

The Higurashi's waved.

Kouga cocked his head in their direction. "Your pack?"

The start of smile evaporated from the girl's face. "Yeah. _They _belong _here_."

"Oh come on Kagome," Hakkaku pushed off the well. "Don't be angry. We only wanted to see you before you left forever."

She scoffed. "You came because Kouga told you to."

Kouga tugged her wrist further. "Stop with the low blows."

"Low? They _did_," she insisted. "Ow! Leave my arm in its socket."

"If you play nice."

"Nice?" She winced, lifting to tip-toes to relieve the pressure. Her nose still didn't reach chin. "You come here uninvited, call me surly, and reference things none of your business. I don't have to be nice."

"Inu-Yasha never needed an invitation."

"And he got this reaction."

He gauged her. "Do you really want us to go?"

Souta leapt from the door, landing in the shrine's earthen floor. "No! Stay!"

"Cub?" Kouga smelled his relation to Kagome. "Why?"

"She always stays longer when Inu-Yasha's here. She'll visit longer with you here too."

A half-smile started. It was bitter. "I don't know about that."

"They need to get back," Kagome sank to her heels, glancing at her brother.

Ginta's face fell. "But we wanted—."

"Wanted to escort me safely right?" She moved her free arm from Kouga's chest, gesturing to the walls of the shrine. "You have."

Kouga's frown returned. "Your world has its dangers too."

"Yeah," she conceded. "But I handle them just fine."

His tail twitched again.

"Please leave," her voice came gentler. "I appreciate your concern."

"'Appreciate'?" Kouga snorted. "I see."

He released her, watching as she withdrew from his armor. He turned to the pair, still by the Bone Eater's dark mouth.

"Come on. We're not needed here."

The order sounded more bark than speech. Even Souta saw he fumed.

Kagome reached out. "Don't get upset."

"No, I understand," Kouga brushed her hand aside. "I don't know why I needed it said in such variety," he snapped thick fingers. The backpack dropped abruptly. "Let's go."

Souta watched the other two youkai spring high into the air. "Wait!"

They gave somber waves and disappeared down. Kouga turned to follow.

Souta's hands clenched. "You're just going to do as she says? Inu-Yasha _never _does."

He knew exactly the name to mention. Mrs. Higurashi clucked her tongue in disapproval.

Kouga's tail whipped, shoving air so hard it whistled.

"I'm not him, as your sister makes _very_ clear."

Bending knees, he sprung from the floor to the well's wooden edge. Without glancing back, he jumped in, dark tips of hair vanishing.

A loud thud and curse shot behind him. The Higurashi's looked to each other and rushed forward. Gazing down, they saw three wolves tangled together in a mess at the well's bottom.

"What?" Kagome gripped where Kouga's feet had been. She swung herself over, landing atop them. Her knees pushed all breath from Kouga's lungs and he struggled to recover.

"You're surprisingly heavy Nee-san," came a grunt from the pile.

"I just fell twenty feet," Kagome answered waspishly. Reaching through limbs, she felt hard-packed dirt below. Her hand moved with growing worry, spreading out in a radius of search. It was all dirt. A shiver ran her spine. "The well is sealed."

Kouga managed to sit up, knocking her from chest to lap. "How?"

Kagome examined dark walls surrounding them. They were starkly defined by the light at her collar. She curled fingers around the jewel. It pulsed in her palm

"The shikon-no-tama must have somehow closed the portal."

"Why?"

She shook her head. "I don't know."

A voice spoke under them. "Guess we're not leaving then?"

--

"Jii-chan, have you found anything?" Kagome watched her grandfather teeter on the ladder. Quick fingers searched deep shelves, throwing out boxes, scrolls and every kind of Ofuda spell imaginable.

The old man tossed back a cloudy, glass orb. "Make sure you're catching these dear."

Kagome cried, diving for the ball. It disappeared in a flash of brown movement.

"What the—?" She spun around. Kouga's arm was extended and the relic rested in his palm. "How'd you—?"

Kouga tucked it in his elbow. He took her wrist without answer, pulling her behind him. A twine-wrapped box hurtled for the space where her head had been. He grabbed it easily, adding it to the orb.

Kagome stared past his shoulders, slack-jawed. She watched as he saved a dozen other items, appearing in different corners of the workshop faster than she could inhale.

When his arms were full, Kouga returned to her side. He noted the surprise, but stayed quiet.

"Kouga," Kagome eyed the scrolls, platters and talismans piled high against his chest. "When'd you get so fast? You've never been able to move like that before."

The line of his jaw tightened.

Ginta and Hakkaku, equally laden, heard the familiar grind of teeth. Their pointed ears twitched.

"Nee-san," Ginta spoke through the clutter in his arms. "Lord Kouga's fast without the shikon shards," he glanced to the tight-set of his leader's back.

"I know but—."

"Never is a pretty strong word," Hakkaku added. "Pretty harsh too."

Kouga cleared his throat. "What's your elder looking for?" He gestured with chin to the man balancing on the highest ladder rung.

Kagome's grandfather glared over his shoulder. "Elder? I'm a third your age. Don't use me to change the subject."

Kagome dropped her questions on speed. "He's trying to find a spell to reopen the well. Right Jii-chan?"

A mummified hand sailed across the room in response. Souta hopped up to grab it. "Whoa," he stared at the frayed, yellowing wrappings. "Cool."

Kagome made a face. "Isn't that the Kappa hand you gave me for my fifteenth birthday? I thought Buyo ate it."

"Father," Mrs. Higurashi spoke with warning. "Be careful."

"How dangerous can this junk be?" Kouga smirked.

The old man's glare turned baleful. "That jewel you're all so worried about came from me. I gave it to Kagome three years ago, along with the hand."

The three wolves paled.

"Yeah," Kagome didn't notice their reaction. "You're not mentioning how you used to have piles of the thing. It was the well that gave the shikon-no-tama power."

He ignored her. "As strangers, you're lucky I don't hex you all right now," he eyed them meaningfully.

Not needing further prompting, Ginta bowed low, juggling his load. "I'm Ginta of Enma."

Hakkaku palmed his chest, touching the heavy chain laced across. Artifacts poked from under an arm. "Hakkaku of Kirisute."

Souta blinked at the family names. His grandfather nodded sagely, as if recognizing their lineage.

"And this," they spoke together. "Is Lord Kouga, prince of the Eastern Wolf Tribe."

"That's… nice," Mrs. Higurashi caught an ornamented candlestick without breaking stride. A little tag around its base read 'Sacred Holder of Immortal Good Luck Flame'. "So how come you've never brought them to visit before Kagome?"

The girl noted her mother's feigned indifference. "They didn't travel with Inu-Yasha and I."

"I see," the indifference didn't falter. "How did you meet then?"

Kouga met Kagome's eye. "It's a long story."

Unspoken words passed between them. Her long ago capture and his declaration of ownership would not be mentioned.

"We fought together against the Gokuraku-chou – winged youkai who sought shikon shards," she started. "I saw Kouga's home and met Hakkaku and Ginta. After that, our paths crossed frequently."

Her mother reached up to rescue an encased set of sake cups. "Ah, so you became friends?" They bore a similar label, declaring more scared immortal-ness.

"Of sorts," Kagome smiled as Kouga rescued a threadbare shawl before it landed over her face. Claws bunched the thick fabric inches from her nose and he slung it to his shoulder.

"Thank you," she turned her smile on him.

Kouga grunted.

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi glanced to the other wolves. "Why do these boys call you sister?"

Her face went hot. "Uh… they have… attachment issues… and… needed a female role model, " she couldn't say they thought of her as a sister-_in-law_.

"Role model?" Hakkaku grinned. "There's no hope of that. We're decades older than you Nee-chan."

"Yeah," Ginta joined in the grin. "You're our sister cause you and Kouga will one day be—."

"Ah-ha!" Kagome's grandfather cried in triumph. He lifted out a small velvet box and climbed down the ladder.

"What is it?" Kagome winced at the relief in her voice. She ignored her mother's eyes and left Kouga's side. The three youkai followed, crowding close.

The old man cleared his throat, aware for once he had an audience. "These," he opened the lid. "Are chikai jems."

Six sets of eyes stared down at four small studs, each perfectly round and dark blue.

"They look like earrings," Kagome reached for one. He swatted her away.

"They are. Sacred, immortal, chikai earrings. They have a long and colored history, dating back to—."

Kagome held up her red hand. "Are they what we need?"

"Oh absolutely. These will solve your problem."

"What are we supposed to do with them?" Kouga stared from over the pile clutched to his chest. "Wear them?"

"Precisely."

He scoffed. "I wouldn't be caught dead—."

The old man moved like lightning, poking one in each of their lobes. Three snarls rose up simultaneously.

"Ow!"

'What the—!"

"You old bat!"

Kagome's grandfather rocked back in his heels, smiling at his work.

Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku glowered.

"And these will let them back through the well's portal?" Kagome glanced to the remaining earring nestled in more velvet.

"Through the well?" Confusion rose in her grandfather's face. "No, no. These won't do anything for that."

"What?!" Kagome sputtered. "Why not??"

"Cause that's not what chikai earrings do."

"Than what are they for?"

"Chikai means close by," the old man began chanting under his breath. Everyone stared as he closed eyes and raised arms to both Kagome and Souta. His chanting grew louder.

"Father, what are you doing?" Mrs. Higurashi frowned.

The chanting died down. "I could hear them arguing from the house," his words regained their intelligibility. "So loud. There's no respect for those who nap these days. If Kouga's stuck here, even temporarily, he and Kagome are going to need to learn to get along," the old man opened eyes. "I won't have them scaring away customers."

Mrs. Higurashi's look turned dry. "Customers you attend while sleeping?"

"Don't be flippant, dear."

Kouga itched at his ear. "What spell have you cast?"

"You're now stuck to Kagome," he gestured to Ginta and Hakkaku. "And they to Souta."

A twitch started in Kagome's forehead. "How does this fix anything?"

"It'll teach you a bit of tolerance while you try to uncover the well's mysterious close," he wiped hands together.

"I thought _you_ were going to reopen the well."

"Me? Oh, no," he folded arms into wide sleeves. "Ofuda spells only seal."

The twitch grew. "You said you were looking for a way through."

"Yes," her grandfather glanced to the giant stacks loading Kouga, Hakkaku and Ginta. "I didn't find any. I thought this would be a good second."

"How??"

"Their ears are too long to conceal," he examined their visitors. "And modern attire isn't made to accommodate tails."

Kagome's annoyance gave way to confusion. She shook her head, not catching on.

He sighed. "You were always worried about Inu-Yasha wandering. With the chikai spell, they won't go anywhere without you knowing."

"They aren't Inu-Yasha."

"Exactly. They're much harder to hide," he stared pointedly. "And the proximity will be good for you young one. I think being in Sengoku Jidai has made you rather… surly."

"_Surly_?" Kagome's face turned thunderous.

Kouga grinned. "Did I miss that? Did he say surly? Who else heard?"

Ginta and Hakkaku, watching Kagome, backed up.

The girl whirled around, eyes narrowing. "Something to say?" The question verged on snarl.

"Me?" Kouga's eyes widened innocently. "No."

"Oh?"

His grin grew. "Didn't you say I called you surly? Crazy how it came up twice in one afternoon. Must be just us though, no truth there."

"Shut up."

"God you're lovely," he glanced to the ceiling, exaggerating an overcome look. "It's practically blinding."

Kagome's thunder became raging storm. "When did you learn sarcasm?"

"When I got fast."

Ginta and Hakkaku gaped. They stared, dividing attention between the pair.

Kagome's face went hot. Hands clenched to fists at her sides. "This is all your fault!"

"Really?" The teasing left Kouga's voice. An edge appeared. "Was I the one to foolishly travel alone? Did I carry a jewel that sealed the well? Or shriek so loud I woke a grudge-prone old man?"

"I didn't do ANYTHING! I just came home!" Kagome struggled to hold back her temper. Its sudden power surprised her. "_You _were the one who followed."

"If you'd been more gracious—."

"For what? Being coddled and made to feel I can't do anything myself?!"

"Inu-Yasha treats you exactly the same!"

"And he's not here! Shouldn't that say something?!"

Mrs. Higurashi pursed her lips and wondered if her daughter was blind. Could she really not see the ache in this boy? His friends did.

Kouga felt his rage surge. "Only that maybe he's smarter than me. I _am _here!" He knew what they were really arguing about. "Stop trying to box me in with the expectations you hold him to!"

Kagome matched his anger. "You were the one who brought him up!"

"Because you're being ridiculous and unfair!"

"UNFAIR?!"

"There you go shrieking again! Crazed banshee!"

"BANSHEE?!?"

"You a parrot too?"

"OSWARI!!"

"DOESN'T WORK!" Kouga bellowed. "I'm NOT him!"

"VERY AWARE!" Kagome's shoulders rose and fell fast. "THANK YOU!"

"You hide it well!"

"Stop BAITING me!"

"Stop rising!"

Souta stared with wide eyes. "Uh… sis…?"

"What?!" Kagome turned on her brother.

He drew back. "Why're you so angry?"

"I'm not!"

Souta swallowed. "You only yell like this with—."

"Don't say it!" Kagome palmed the air by his face.

"I just didn't think anyone else could—."

"What'd I say?! Stop," her arm dropped. Kagome raked angry fingers through her hair, conscious of all eyes on her.

"Father," Mrs. Higurashi looked worried. "Was this a good idea? They don't seem like the best match…."

"All the more reason," he watched as his granddaughter grappled for composure. "This'll be a learning experience for both of them."

Kagome breathed long and slow, letting her face cool. She glanced to Kouga. Red splotched his cheeks and a snarl twisted the corners of his mouth. Through the pile in his tense arms, she saw his chest heave. He caught her staring. Their eyes locked and Kagome saw unmistakable hurt mixed with his anger.

Her gaze fell to the floor. Ashamed, she spun towards the door.

"Going somewhere?" Her mother's worry turned to surprise.

She nodded. "To take another look at the shrine."

Her grandfather motioned to a clock on the wall. "But it's almost dinner."

Kouga's eyes bore into her back.

Kagome avoided the gaze. It spoke too much. She crossed the room with jerking steps, forcing herself to move. As she neared the far wall, a strangled yelp followed. Glass, clay and metal relics crashed down and heavy armor slammed her in the back. Kouga collided hard and the two tumbled to the ground. They landed amidst broken bits of orb.

"Waaah!" Floor filled Kagome's face. "Kouga! What are you doing?!"

"Nothing! I didn't move!"

"Yeah right," Kagome struggled to rise up on elbows. "Get off!"

The youkai placed palms on either side, lifting weight from her frame. "I didn't!"

"Well move now! I can't breathe!"

"You seem to have enough for screech," he said dryly.

Fury flooded her scent. "We're not starting again. Up. Now."

As Kouga rose, Souta glanced to the wolf youkai by his grandfather. Ginta and Hakkaku returned his gaze. All three drew closer.

"Couldn't hurt."

"Just to be safe."

"I'm pretty small to get landed on."

--


End file.
